Te quiero, desde siempre
by Emilia Rmz
Summary: Edward Cullen ha estado enamorado de Bella Swan desde siempre, la mejor amiga de su hermana. Bella lo ve como su hermano mayor y mejor amigo pero las cosas cambian derrepente y comenzaran una historia que sera difícil de olvidar. Te amo, Bella- susurro Edward mientras se separaba de ella, lo que no espero era recibir una cachetada
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

**Pov. Edward**

Oh por dios, más fuerte, por favor, más…..- puta madre, estamos en el cuarto del conserje y huele a lejía con un poco de detergente ¿LO PEOR? esta chica es jodidamente escandalosa. La apoyo contra el estante y agarro su trasero pegándolo a mí para poder llegar más profundo. Siento como se contrae y comienza a gritar como una puta loca - Dios, Edward – veo su cara de placer y siento que estoy a punto de llegar pero de la nada se abre la puerta estrepitosamente.

"No" eso es lo único que pensé cuando vi quien era "Bella, no, mi hermosa princesa"

Lo siento mucho, yo… necesitaba la escoba, no era mi intención…- y salió corriendo despavorida. Mierda, mierda, saco a mi amigo de Tanya y lo acomódo en mi boxer, me subo los pantalones y me meto la camisa dentro de el, si me apurara así en las mañanas Esme me pagaría 1000 dólares, corro tras ella y la veo llegando a las escaleras, la alcanzo y agarro su brazo delicadamente.

Bells, no es lo que parece - le dije mientras la volteaba.

Créeme, Ed, es exactamente lo que parece, ¿por qué? ella es una puta que se acuesta con medio colegio hasta chicos de mi grado se han estrenado con ella – y es que Bella es 2 años menor que yo, es mi pequeña princesa con tan solo 14 años es simplemente perfecta y yo un puto pervertido de 17 y no, no soy un estúpido en matemáticas ella está en 3ro y yo en 5to, ella va a cumplir 15 este año y es la mejor amiga de mi hermana por ello la conozco desde siempre.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y he estado enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer desde que tengo uso de razón.

* * *

**Holaaa, soy Emilia y gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi historia o mi fic, como quieran llamarlo. Realmente espero que le guste :) aun no puedo creer que me haya animado a subirla :o quiero aclararles que los personajes no son para nada míos pero esta historia es completa y auténticamente mía. Espero que comencemos un viaje juntas y tengo varios proyectos, les deseo todo la felicidad del mundo, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov. Edward**

Bella, me conoces.- dije acariciándole la mejilla la cual está totalmente roja y caliente. Pero se aleja de mi toque y siento que se me estruja el corazón, olvidando por completo la increíble sensación de tocarla, eso sonó realmente mal.

No, no me toques, no quiero ni imaginar donde ha estado tu mano.- dice estremeciéndose y haciéndome sonrojar lo cual por lo visto no notó porque sigue hablando.- te quiero, Ed pero algún día conocerás a la chica de tus sueños y te vas arrepentir de todo esto.- dice mientras mueve los manos de una manera extraña.

Cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente **"Bella, si supieras que ya me arrepiento" **abro mis ojos y la veo, es tan hermosa, pero al fijarme en los suyos veo una especie de mezcla entre pena y compasión en ese momento me di cuenta que lo había susurrado.

Bella me sonríe, sus labios son perfectos, y niega moviendo la cabeza, sus ojos me hipnotizan y empiezo a perderme en ellos lo cual pasa cada vez que los veo. Siento sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla y todo vuelve a su lugar.- Lose, Ed. Estas hecho un desastre, arréglate antes que te vea la Profesora Sarah. Nos encontramos después, Emm, Rose y Jazz están en la cafetería. Aun debo buscar la escoba.- dice mientras se ríe bajito.- Alice y yo hemos hecho un desastre en el salón de ciencias.- dice mientas se aleja a paso tranquilo.

**Pov. Bella **

Aun no puedo creerlo.- me dice Alice riéndose debajo de la mesa mientras recoge los vidrios que salieron volando gracias a la pequeña explosión que causamos.

Debo reconocer que no hicimos algo para que no ocurriera y también admitir que no es buena idea resolver tests mientras una masa apestosa y pegajosa se está hirviendo y peor si eres tú y tu mejor amiga las encargadas de cuidarla, pobre Jessica quedo espantosa y toda pegajosa.

Técnicamente viste a mi hermano follando.- dice saliendo de debajo de la mesa y parándose tan rápido que todo su flequillo se fue a sus ojos el cual removió con un soplo y un bufido.

No, literalmente vi a tu hermano follando. No quiero ni imaginar la cara que puse, podría jurar que parecía mi abuela Marie con una de sus telenovelas.-dije mientras le ofrecía el recogedor, acompañado de un pico con mis labios extremadamente exagerado*, para que arrojara allí los vidrios que tenía en la mano.

Pareces mi abuela después de la cirugía.- dice riéndose mientras se estira su cara.- ¡Ven aquí preciosura déjame darte un besito!- grita con una voz terriblemente nasal mientras se lanza encima mío y caemos juntas al piso, con ella encima mío dándome besos en los cachetes mientras me rio.

Estoy viendo tu futuro.- grito mientras me rio lo cual hace que me suelte y me mire fijamente pero no aguantamos la risa y terminamos carcajeándonos una al costado de la otra mientras comenzamos una guerra de cosquillas. Es muy hermosa, hace algún tiempo tenía el cabello más lacio y largo que nunca he visto ni voy a ver pero ahora por un acto de rebeldía y una noche loca lo cortamos esa noche lloramos abrazadas hasta quedarnos dormidas, tiene el cabello un poco más alto que los hombros y con ayuda de la laca tiene algunos mechones mirando hacia diferentes direcciones menos su cerquillo o flequillo el cual sigue lacio, tiene los ojos de mí tío y el carácter de mí tía como dice mi hermanito las dos parecen dos locas hiperactivas. La adoro, es mi mejor amiga es mi hermana y hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas como el divorcio de Carlisle y Esme, peleas con nuestros hermanos y miles de cosas más, gracias a dios que nuestras madres son mejores amigas porque si no nunca la hubiera conocido.

**Muchas disculpas a todas ustedes, esta semana he estado en exámenes finales y no he podido completar el capítulo pero ahora estoy de vacaciones por 2 semanas y tendré tiempo para subir más seguido, quiero aclarar que voy a subir los capítulos después de 5 días de haber subido el anterior y si puedo lo subiré antes, como disculpa estaré subiendo a más tardar el martes un nuevo capítulo. Pasando a otro tema quería agradecerles por la acogida que ha tenido mi historia sobre todo a ****LisbesthCullen1993****, ****majo de cullen****, ****ncnadia.21****por ser las primeras que pusieron en sus listas de favoritos a "Te quiero, desde siempre" y a** **mireca22****por ser la primera que la siguió. Llegando al final me seria de mucha ayuda que me dejen algunos reviews para saber si les está gustando la historia. Finalmente gracia a todas y que tengas una linda semana, nos estamos leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:**

**Apostando todo con este nuevo capítulo, mucho más largo que los anteriores.**

**DISFRUNTENLO ;)**

**Pov. Bella**

**Flashback (Febrero del 2013 hace más de un año)**

"**Demonios" **Ese fue el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente cuando Alice me llamó aquella madrugada. Casi no podía entender lo que decía, solo escuchaba palabras ininteligibles acompañados de sollozos que me rompían el alma, le dije que me esperara en la planta de abajo que yo iba en ese momento a su casa y colgué, me levante de mi cama cogiendo los audífonos de mi mesita de noche de la derecha y los conecte a mi celular el cual asegure en el elástico de mi pantalón de pijama, porsiacaso Alice me llamaba de nuevo, rápidamente me puse mis pantuflas, abrí delicadamente la puerta de mi cuarto para que mis padres no me oyeran, verificando que no había ningún moro en la costa salí cerrando tras de mí la puerta, ya había llegado al primer piso cuando oí el espeluznante y conocido ronquido de Emmet el cual tenía el pie en la nariz de… ¿Edward? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Mis preguntas quedaron contestadas cuando vi la pantalla del televisor encendida y el título "Call of Duty" en verde, hombres…. Mamá los va a matar por haber desordenado su sala y no la de Emm… **"Bella concéntrate" **con ese pensamiento en mi mente seguí sigilosamente mi camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal de mi casa, la abrí despreocupadamente ya que mis queridos hermanitos tienen el sueño de un tronco, pobre Ed va desear nunca haber dormido aquí cuando se entere que su hermana lo necesitaba. La puerta daba a un enorme jardín en el que divise a lo lejos la monstruosa camioneta de Emm y al costado mi pequeña y delicada bicicleta vintage, fui corriendo hacia ella y la empuje hasta la reja que protegía la entrada de mi casa, la abrí con la llave que colgaba del mago de mi bicicleta, asegurándome de haber cerrado bien la puerta me subí a mi bicicleta y pedalee con todas mis fuerzas y los más rápido que pude hasta que llegue a la casa de Alice, la cual quedaba unas cuadras más lejos que la mía. Al llegar simplemente la llame a su celular y colgué, luego de unos minutos escuche que alguien se acercaba y vi una sombra.

¿Alice? – susurre, pero nada en mi corta vida me había preparo para lo que vi, Alice estaba con la crema de palta que mi mamá nos había aconsejó para la el cutis pero desparramda y los horribles ruleros de la mamá de Quico pero todo eso quedó aplazado cuando me di cuenta porque me había llamado, lagrimas, lagrimas que no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

Me abrió la puerta de hierro con una rapidez descomunal, jalo de mi brazo y me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como poderles explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, ver a mi hermana desmoronándose en mis brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso y tampoco recuerdo cómo llegamos a su cama lo único que recuerdo es que por un tiempo sea corto o largo ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra.

¿Quieres hablar, cariño? – susurre, alejándola delicadamente de mi pecho.

Quiero morirme, Bella – susurro bajito haciendo que la golpeara molesta

No digas estupideces, Cullen – dije como posesa – Nada es tan grave ni tan malo como para que digas eso.

Se fue, Bells – dijo Alice con la voz ronca - Mi papá se fue – **"Carajo, es que tengo tan mala suerte" **

¿Qué paso? – pregunte tímidamente tocando su mejilla

Todo estaba tranquilo, tenía ganas de ir al baño pero no había papel higiénico en el mío así que fui al cuarto de Edward para usar el suyo pero me di cuenta que mi hermano no estaba es su cuarto así que supuse que estaba en tu casa sin más preámbulos use su baño. Cuando termine salí del cuarto de Ed – relató respirado pesadamente **"Cielos, aquí viene lo difícil" **– Vi luz en la segundo piso cuando pasaba por la escalera que daba a la oficina de mi papá, pensé que él se había olvidado de apagar la luz de su oficina pero de la nada la puerta se abrió y apareció mí mamá siendo perseguida por mi papá. Ella lloraba y le grito que no podía seguir desperdiciando su vida con un hombre que no la valoraba y que no podía entender como había logrado soportar tanto tiempo, vi como ella tiraba algo y lo supe, aun con la poca luz que había, era su anillo, te lo juro, lo escuche golpear el piso en cada caída y dar su último golpe. Mi mamá le grito que quería el divorcio, que todo había acabado y que no lo hiciera más difícil.

**Fin de Flashback **

**Pov. Edward (Tiempo presente: abril del 2014)**

Demonios, Emmet, aleja esa presa de pollo de mi cara.- gruño molesto, Bella aun no llegaba y el receso acababa en 10 minutos deseaba poder hablar con ella.

Oww Eddy, no te molestes - me susurra Emmet mientras se acurruca en mi hombro, él sabe muy bien que odio que me llame por ese nombre.

Déjalo en paz, gordo.- exclama Rose mientras llega con su bandeja de comida a la mesa y se sienta al costado de Emmet jalándolo hacia ella y regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

No estoy gordo, Rossy.- reclama Emmet y su trauma con poner diminutivos a las personas, pero con la mirada que Rose le acaba de dar no le que más que.- lo siento, amor.- disculparse.

¿Saben lo atractivo que soy para las mujeres? – Aquí viene Jasper.- queridos hermanos, estoy disponible.- dice mientras se sienta, dejándole un beso en la cabeza su hermana, obviamente Rose.

¿Te termino de nuevo María?- pregunta Rosalie y dio en el blanco porque rápidamente regresa el maldito emo Jasper.- Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho pero… – de la nada se interrumpe y comienza a alzar el brazo izquierdo y silbar con los dedos del derecho metidos en la boca, todos volteemos y la veo, esta sonrojada hasta el comienzo del cabello y viene agarrada del brazo de Alice la cual también esta sonrojada, al vernos sonríen, se sueltan y comienzan correr hacia nosotros pero Bella es detenida en plena carrera por los brazos de un maldito cabrón lo cual hace que ella se sonroje y Alice se detenga para así poder acercarse a ellos.

Bella le sonríe al cabrón de una manera que jamás me ha sonreído a mí, Alice llega a ellos y el maldito suelta a mi princesa pero no se queda ahí, se da un beso en el cachete con MI hermanita.

Amor adolescente, lo mejor de la vida – menciona Rose haciendo que por lo visto no solo yo salga de un trance.- Bella esta tan ilusionada.- dice suspirando. Y es verdad, Bella está completamente loca por el delicadito de mi equipo de futbol, Jacob Black.

**Aquí viene con todo el tercer capítulo de "Te quiero, desde siempre", un poquito tarde pero viene. Tengo que agradecer a las personas que se están uniendo y siguiendo esta historia: **supattinsondecullen ncnadia.21 majo de cullen idalia88 elena robsten Yo25079 LisbesthCullen1993 y krisvampire**. Evelinaaa, gracias, adoro tus historias son increíbles, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi trabajo. AnneCullen1516 bienvenida a Fanfintion, te adoro reina. Finalmente, les aviso que nos volveremos a encontrar el sábado y si dios quiere el viernes.**

**Mi twitter: EmiliaRmz17 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora: **

**Discúlpenme por haberme tardado tanto en subir el cuarto capítulo de "Te quiero, desde siempre", tuve una pequeña operación hace algunos días y también un tiempo de falta de inspiración terrible.**

**Algunas de ustedes me hablaron por el chat y a la vez que lo siento me da gusto que las haya atrapado mi historia. Abajo les voy a dar una sorpresa. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Nos encontramos abajito :D**

**Pov. Edward**

¡Calla!- gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que Rosalie nos mirara con cara de asombro por un momento para después cambiar a una de furia y finalmente término rodando los ojos mientras suspiraba.

Bella ya está lo suficiente grandecita para estar con un chico.- nos dijo con reproche.- Además ninguno de los dos.- dijo señalándonos a Jasper y a mí.- tiene el derecho de reclamarle nada y tú, Emmet, aunque seas su hermano mayor no eres su padre.- pensé que ya había terminado pero continuo diciendo.- y más les vale no decirle nada a Charlie porque les juro que los corto.- sentenció haciéndonos estremecer a Jasper y a mí. Lamentablemente, Emmet era un caso aparte.

Amor, a cortarnos ¿te refieres a...- comenzó Emmet ante la mirada de incredulidad de nuestra parte.

Castrarlos.- sentenció Rosalie, con una sonrisa de loca, lo cual me hizo acodar cuando me persiguió por toda su casa con una tijera por decirle que su barbie era fea, hermosos recuerdos.

Bueeeeeno…., yo creo que tenemos todo el derecho de preocuparnos por ella.- dijo Jasper a lo cual asentí.- por que la queremos como a una hermana.- yo seguía asintiendo cuando me di cuenta de lo que él había dicho. **"Hermana, hermana, a lo que se llama hermana, no. No se puede decir que amas a una persona como si fuera tu hermana si alguna vez tú te has…" **moví mi cabeza a los lados tratando de borrar ese pensamiento hasta que me encontré con los ojos de Rosalie que me miraba expectante.- ¿Si?- pregunté desorientado.

Te preguntaba si te molesta que Alice salga con chicos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

Alice…., ella es diferente ahora, a veces creo que ya no la entiendo, ya no es esa niña pequeña a la que cuidaba y me afirmaba que existía el verdadero amor y que era para siempre.- dije incómodo revolviéndome el cabello, a lo que todos asintieron, mientras ponía el pico de mi gaseosa sobre mis labios y la inclinaba para poder tomar un trago, pero de repente un empujón desde atrás hizo que me atorara con el líquido que recorría mi garganta haciéndome toser de una forma muy escandalosa.

¡No van a poder creerlo!- grito Alice, quien me sacudía cogiéndome del cuello de mi camisa haciendo obviamente que tosiera más fuerte y sintiera que mi rostro quemaba por la falta de aire.- ¡Tyler Stark me invito a salir en una cita doble!- chillo emocionada mientras se sentaba y me miraba.- Mierda, Edward, ¿no te dije que dejaras de echarte mi rubor?- dijo en broma haciendo que la mirara con odio y ella lo hiciera culpable.- Lo siento, hermanito.-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el hueco de mi cuello pero de la nada se separó abruptamente.- Bueno, como estaba diciendo Tyler me invito a salir en una cita doble con Jake y Bella así que…- siguió hablando pero ya no podía escuchar lo que decía. Que Bella…. ¿Qué?

¿Escuche bien?- preguntó en un susurro Emmet, a lo cual asentí.

Vi como Emmet le hacía un gesto a Jasper para irnos inmediatamente, el cual por lo visto él entendió por qué comenzó a recoger su comida.- Gordita, nos vamos.- le dijo a Rosalie, acercándose para poder darle un beso que ella recibió gustosa.

Nos vemos en la salida.- dijo rápidamente Rose.- Y tengan cuidado con lo que hacen.- menciono con tono amenazante, regalándome, sin que nadie lo viera, una sonrisa de disculpa.

Ella lo sabía.

**Pov. Bella**

Me encanta tu cabello.- dice mientras me pone un mechón ondulado detrás de mí oreja, lo que hace que me sonroje a niveles insospechados.

Él es perfecto, siento que mi corazón late a mil kilómetros por hora cuando estoy junto a él.

Me encantan tus ojos.- digo mientras estiro mi mano hacia ellos haciendo que estos se cierren por acto reflejo y permitiéndome tocar suavemente sus parpados.

A mí los tuyos.- dice con una risita deteniendo mi mano y abriendo los ojos.- Me hubiera gustado ser solo tú y yo en nuestra primera cita pero Tyler…-trata de explicarme pero se detiene, estamos tan cerca que puedo oler su aliento.- muero por besarte, Bella

Bajo la cabeza y pienso, ¿Esto es realmente lo que quiero? Si, ¿Aquí? No, pero técnicamente no hay ninguna persona, levanto mi cabeza y lo miro ¿Con él? Definitivamente.

**Pov. Edward**

Debemos hacer algo.- dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba en el escalón más alto de la escalera que daba al pasillo de 5to de secundaria, recostándose en la pared, siendo seguido por Emmet que se sentó en el segundo y se apoyaba en las rejillas de protección mientras que yo estaba sentado en el tercero del mismo modo que Jasper.

Mi hermanita no puede salir con ese chico, él es demasiado mayor.-dijo malhumorado.

Tampoco es tan mayor solo le lleva unos meses.- dije a su defensa

Hermano, ¿lo estás defendiendo? ¿No se supone que estamos del mismo lado?- dijo acusatoriamente.

Sí, pero, ya sabes, no es tanta la diferencia tan solo unos meses.- dije tratando de explicarme.- me refiero que el problema no es la edad.

En eso tiene razón Edward.- dijo Jasper, salvándome el pellejo.- El problema es que creemos que Bella es aún muy joven para esto del amor ¿cierto?.- preguntó exaltado

Emmet y yo no lo pensamos dos veces y asentimos efusivamente.- Necesitamos que se cancele la cita.- dije seguro.

Si hacemos eso Rosalie se daría cuenta y nos castraría.- menciono Emmet

Por ello debemos arruinarla a una distancia moderada.- explique

Ósea, ¿al estilo misión imposible?- preguntó Jasper

Esa es una buena idea.- dijo Emmet.- podemos averiguar dónde van a ir y a qué hora y así espiarlos para poder arruinarla.

Genial, entonces nos reunimos hoy para organizar la "misión" ¿todos de acuerdo?- pregunte.

Completamente.- dijeron al mismo tiempo que tocaba el timbre.

Nos paramos rápidamente pero.- Mierda.- exclame tocándome los bolsillos.

¿Qué fue?- preguntó Jasper mirándome extrañado.

Su iPhone- rió diciendo Emmet.- Ve a buscarlo, nosotros te cubrimos.

¡Gracias!- grite porque ya había empezado a correr para llegar al primer piso dirigiéndome al cuarto de limpieza.

Entre rápidamente y lo vi, estaba en el piso, lo recogí y salí de la misma forma que había entrado pero al voltearme después de haber cerrado la puerta los vi a lo lejos, estaban a punto de besarse y él tenía su sucia mano en la mejilla de porcelana de mi Bella. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y lo cogí de la solapa de la camisa separándolo de ella y luego, todo se volvió negro.

**Chicocas de mi corazón, primero debo agradecer infinitamente por la acogida que está teniendo mi historia en Fanficnton y SalaCullen y para los que no las conocen son las mejores páginas para fanfics o almenos que yo conozca. Alguna que otra me menciono que les convenía leer en Wattpad así que ya pueden leerla ahí. Como siempre agradezco a **AnneCullen1516, LisbesthCullen1993, MiireBC, Yo25079, bercegis, elena robsten, idalia88, majo de cullen , ncnadia.21, mireca22, supattinsondecullen, krisvampire, mireca22, RenesmeeCullenSwan y Ingridcollen** por sus comentarios, otras por seguir la historia y poner a "Te quiero, desde siempre" en favoritos. La sorpresa que les tengo es que pronto voy a subir ¡una nueva historia! y aquí les dejo el posible título y la sinopsis.**

**Lo eres todo:**

Bella tiene 17 años y conoce a Edward, el cual tiene 23, desde el primer momento en que se vieron lo supieron, era amor. Pero aunque el amor sea fuerte entre nuestros dos protagonistas las mentiras pueden romperlo todo y lamentablemente también las elecciones. Esta es una historia que va romper todos los esquemas y te va enseñar que aunque te rompan el corazón la vida sigue y lo único que queda es recoger todos los pedazos y alzar orgullosa la barbilla pero guardando siempre el recuerdo del primer amor.

"**Te suplico que me perdones.- dijo arrodillándose mientras sollozaba.- quiero que comprendas que lo eres todo para mí.**

**Me arrodillo también y apoyo mi frente contra la suya mirando sus increíbles ojos, alzo mi mano y acaricio su rosto.- Créeme que lo comprendo cariño. Yo…yo..- digo entrecortadamente.- también te suplico que me perdones.- digo con fuerza, tratando de que mi voz no se rompiera.- tú lo eras todo para mi" **

**Besotes enormes para todas ustedes y espero que me manden algunos de sus ya casi frecuentes mensajitos por el chat para saber si les ha gustado la nueva historia o algún review por ahí. Espero leernos prontito.**

**PD: el próximo capítulo está que arde, se los aseguro. Se viene el beso no deseado ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**INPORTANTE**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Chicocas de mi corazón, sangre de mi sangre, vidas de mi vida (**Sí, lose 100% dramática ¿y qué?**) aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de "Te quiero, desde siempre". Lose, lose, algunas de ustedes me quieren matar o verme morir lentamente pero tengo una "excusa" el domingo anterior muy puntual, como siempre, subí el quinto capítulo a las tres páginas en las que está el fic, pero hubieron dos pequeñísimos problemas: 1. Subí el documento equivocado (ósea, el contenido del capítulo en si es casi el mismo pero las faltas ortográficas, las equivocaciones y las malas relaciones de ideas en los párrafos son catastróficas) (como muchas de ustedes ya se podrán haber dado cuenta subí el borrador) y 2. Hubo un problema al subir el capítulo en SalaCullen pues no se podía leer todo el cap. seguido, por eso lo elimine y me convencí de corregirlo y subirlo lo más pronto posible pero ya saben a veces las persona tenemos problemas (flojera) y no es que no queramos si no que es complicado. Bueno, ya voy a dejar de aburrirlas con mi monólogo. IMPORTANTE: quiero aclarar que en el fic estamos en el día MIERCOLES. Sin más que decir las dejo disfrutar en paz.**

**Pov. Edward**

Todo paso demasiado rápido. Lo levante con un movimiento fugaz, el cual lo hizo trastabillar, pero no le di tiempo de estabilizarse cuando mi puño impacto contra su rostro lo que le hizo caerse de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo en el proceso. En lo único que pude pensar fue en el placer que sentí al escuchar mi puño chocar contra su mandíbula. Todo quedo es silencio por unos segundos, un silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por los quejido de Black.

¡Oh dios!- exclamó Bella mientras salía del shock inicial y se levantaba rápidamente para después correr hacia Jacob.- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- gritó mientras se agachaba y tocaba su cara, moviendo lenta pero desesperadamente su cabeza a los lados.

Yo..., él estaba a punto de besarte.- dije desorientado, mierda ¿Qué había hecho?- Era mi deber…- dije tratando de explicarme pero no me dio tiempo porque me interrumpió diciendo.

¿Tu deber?- pregunto furiosa, mientras se levanta y me miraba, regalándome por primera vez una mirada tan gélida que pensé que me había vuelto hielo cuando no pude moverme ni responderle nada.- ¡TU DEBER Y UNA MIERDA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO ÁNIMAL!- gritó histérica, haciéndome sentir la persona más vil del planeta- ¡ERES UN MOUNSTRO! ¡HIPOCRITA! ¡SINVERGUEZA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAZ HECHO!- dijo señalando el cuerpo de un casi inconsciente Jacob.- ¡TE ODIO!- Y ahí me quede, observándola. Ella me odiaba, ella había dicho las mismas palabras que yo le dije un día al maldito animal que se hacía llamar mi padre.

Creo que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho porque me miro arrepentida pero aún seguía molesta así que rápidamente cambio su mirada por una de indiferencia.

Intente acercarme a ella dando un paso hacia delante pero ella simplemente se alejó repelándome. Seguí avanzando lentamente hacia ella, calculándola, pero en el último segundo mi cuerpo se dirigió hacia Jacob que estaba tirado a su costado, lo cargue y puse su cuerpo alrededor de mi cuello.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó bajito, a lo cual yo no conteste.- Exijo que me respondas.- dijo firme.

Pero yo seguí caminando si prestarle atención con ella siguiéndome unos tres pasos atrás mío.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería me quedé parado delante de la puerta, pues no podía abrirla porque mis manos estaban en las piernas y cuello de un ya inconsciente Jacob, evitando así que se resbalara por mi espalda y callera al piso, nuevamente. Bella noto el problema y se adelantó, empujándome suavemente hacia atrás para así poder abrir ella misma la puerta.

Ya dentro, puse a Jacob en una de las camillas que se encontraban allí y me dirigí hacia la puerta.- Lo lamento.- susurré mientras salía.

**Pov. Bella**

No te muevas.- susurre limpiando su herida.

Es que arde.- se quejó Jacob intentando apartar mi mano, haciendo que apretara el algodón que tenía entre mis dedos y que cayeran un par de gotas de alcohol en su labio superior.- Demonios, Bella.- dijo retorciéndose.- No volveré a moverme.- bromeó haciendo que inevitablemente le regalara una sonrisa la cual no pude mantener por mucho tiempo sin acordarme de lo que había pasado hace tan solo media hora.

Lo siento, no tengo idea de lo que le sucedió.- dije por milésima vez.- Él no es así, él es una buena persona solo estaba alterado y sé que si hubiera estado en sus casillas nunca hubiera hecho esto. Lo conozco desde siempre, es como un hermano para mí. Yo sé cómo es y no quiero que lo que ha paso hoy te haga pensar que él es…

Deja de divagar, Bells.- dijo interrumpiéndome.- Se lo que es como persona.- dijo mientras levantaba su mano y rozaba mi mejilla.- y realmente lo admiro por defenderte como lo hizo, aunque fuera yo el que haya pagado los platos rotos.- termino riendo entre dientes.

Sé que puede sonar muy egoísta y poco comprensible de mi parte-. Dije con cautela mientras me alejaba de su toque y me bajaba de la camilla para poder coger la crema cicatrizante que estaba en la mesita al frente mío, demasiado alejada para alcanzarla estirándome.- Podrías….- susurre dudosa sentándome nuevamente a su costado e inclinándome para esparcir la crema que tenía en mi dedo cubierto por el guante de látex.- ¿Podrías no acusarlo? Me refiero a no decirle a la directora que él te hizo esto.- señale su espeluznante herida cubierta de crema.

No tienes ni que pedirlo.- dijo de repente serio acomodándose en la camilla quedando sentado al igual que yo, pero con las piernas extendidas.- Es tu familia y además es mi capitán.- mencionó sonriendo, bueno tratando de hacerlo.

Gracias.- dije mientras me inclinaba hacia él le daba un suave y delicado beso en su mejilla inflamada.- Eres increíble ¿Lo sabes, no?- pregunte sonriendo y alejándome despacio de él.

¿Se siente bien Sr. Black?- preguntó la profesora Sarah, la directora del colegio, mientras entraba estrepitosamente a la habitación, sobresaltándome de tal manera que literalmente salte a la silla en la que estaba sentada antes que la enfermera, la cual llegó unos minutos después que nosotros, saliera corriendo a buscar a la directora al ver a Jacob sangrando y desmayado.

s…s..sí.- dijo titubeante mirándola con los ojos completamente abiertos, por el susto.

Entonces ¿Me podrías decir que sucedió con tu rostro?- preguntó expectante la directora.

Yo solo…- se volvió hacia mí mientras hablaba y me miró fijamente para después volver a observarla.- Me tiraron una pelota de básquet en el recreo y fue tan fuerte que reventó mi labio y me caí de espaldas golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo.- relató, tan convincentemente que si yo no supiera tan bien como él lo que paso me lo hubiera creído.- y Bella amablemente me ayudo a llegar aquí.

Hablando de eso, Señorita Swan ¿usted no debería haber regresado a clases?- pregunto mirándome inquisitoriamente.

La enfermera me pidió que lo sanara y me quedara mientras ella la buscaba a usted.- explique mientras me sacaba los guantes de látex y los botaba a la basurapara después amarrarme el cabello en una coleta.

Pues ya estoy acá, así que ya puede retirarse.- me ordeno educadamente.

Si, profesora.- dije rápidamente.- hablamos después Jake.- me despide mientras salía de la enfermería.

**Pov. Edward**

¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- gritó Emmet mientras salíamos del colegio con las mochilas en el hombro dirigiéndonos a mi casa.

No sé lo que me paso, simplemente lo golpeé.- dije mientras me jalaba el cabello.

¿Por qué demonios lo golpeaste?- interrogó Jasper

Eso ya no tiene importancia.- dije frustrado.- Yo… solamente perdí el control

Obviamente perdiste el control.- exclamó Emmet.- eso lo tenemos claro.

Lo que nos interesa es porque lo perdiste.- dijo Jasper, exasperado.

Ellos estaban a punto besarse y…- comenzó

¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos al insinuó.

¿Bella Pooh?- preguntó Emmet.

Con ¿el perro?- finalizó Jasper por Emmet, quien por lo visto estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Sí, los vi cuando ya había recogido el celular y yo no pude soportarlo más, no pude fingir que no me importaba así que me fui contra él.-susurre derrotado.

Pero nada sucedió ¿cierto?- preguntó Jasper.- Me refiero a que… no se pudo culminar nada, ósea…

Espera un momento.-dijo Emmet, interrumpiendo a Jasper.- ¿Ed, a qué te refieres con "fingir que no te importaba"?

¿Enserio, Emmet? ¿Ahora vas a desconfiar de nosotros? Estamos del mismo lado ¿Recuerdas?- menciono Jasper tratando de cubrirme

No, nunca podría desconfiar de ustedes solo que…- dijo Emmet tratando de disculparse.-¿Me lo puedes explicar?- exigió dirigiéndose a mi.- Olvídalo, Ahh Puta madre.- dijo mientras se sobaba la frente.- no quiero que creas que soy un imbécil pero créeme hermano fue un raro juego de palabras y con lo de Black pienso que todos quieren con mi hermanita y yo simplemente no puedo soportarlo, no entiendo cómo puedes soportar que Ali…

Estoy enamorado de Bella.- dije tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos.- Siempre lo he estado y realmente creo que siempre lo voy a estar.

Recibí un golpe en el acto.

¡Hijo de puta!- gritó abalanzándose hacia mí, haciendo que cayéramos los dos al suelo. Obviamente el sobre mí, repartiéndome golpes por cualquier lugar al que su puño tuviera acceso y yo no me moví ni medio centímetro para defenderme.

No me moví, porque lo quería, porque estaba totalmente arrepentido, porque lo merecía.

¡MIERDA, EMMET!- gritó, desesperado, Jasper, mientras trataba de separarlo de mí, pero era demasiado pesado.- ¡SUÉLTALO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡BASTA YA! ¡ALÉJATE DE…

Ya no oía a Jasper, ya casi no sentía los golpes de Emmet, lo único que quería era dejarme.

Sin pedirlo, sin desearlo, Emmet y yo cruzamos miradas y me vio, realmente me vio y simplemente se quedó quieto.

Eres un bastardo.- dijo mientras se paraba **"Lose"** pensé.- y tu.- siguió mientras señalaba a Jasper.- lo sabias y no me lo dijiste, ¡¿NO ME LO DIJIESTE?! ¡¿DE QUE PUTO LADO ESTAN?!- gritó descontrolado mientras yo escuchaba, desde el suelo, como pateaba el piso.- No los quiero volver a ver en mi vida.- finalizó mientras se alejaba a paso tranquilo.

Jasper no me ayudó a levantarme solo atinó a echarse a mi lado y decir.- No estoy de ningún lado.

No pude evitar las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos y menos que se deslizaran por los costados de ellos.

Tal vez debería acabar con todo esto.- susurre mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sí, tal vez.

**Pov. Bella (Sábado 6:30)**

¡Ya llegué!- grita Alice desde el pasillo para que 5 segundos después la viera traspasando la puerta de mi cuarto.- y traje el… Oh por dios, estas hermosa, Bells.- dice mientras lanza su cartera a mi cama.

Es lo mismo que le estoy diciendo yo.- dice una malhumorada Rose.- pero sigue quejándose del "excesivo" maquillaje.- termina mientras hace comillas en el aire.

Me veo rara.- digo incómoda.- no me gusta delinearme los parpados. Además, dicen que me veo hermosa como si les sorprendiera.- comento, lo cual hace que mis dos mejores amigas rueden los ojos y bufen.

Te verías exactamente igual de hermosa con un basurero puesto.- dice convencida Alice.

Solamente que en este momento estas…., tu estas….- dijo, titubeante, Rose.- ¿Cómo se podría decir?- se preguntó más a si misma que a nosotras.- ¿Procesada?

Alice y yo la miramos como bicho raro por un momento para después asentir al comprender, de alguna manera, lo que quiso decir.

Estás completamente...- comenzó Alice tratando de salvar a Rose.

Perfecta.- completó mi queridísima cuñada.

Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.- dije un poquitín sentimental.

Estarías debajo de un puente.- dijo Alice rápidamente para luego regalarnos la sonrisa más amplia de su repertorio haciéndonos reír entre dientes.- bueno, reina.- siguió, dirigiéndose a mi.- mueve tu culo del peinador para que Rose haga su magia en mi.- finalizó mientras se acercaba y al llegar a mí besaba mi frente.

Me pare y recibí una cachetada en el culo.

¿Por qué mierda los Swan tienen ese trasero tan perfecto?- reclamó Rose.

Hereditario, nena.- dije con superioridad mientras me acostaba en mi cama y escogía de mi mesita de noche que revista quería leer. Dependiendo, siempre, del humor que tenía ese día, termine escogiendo una revista "Tu". Pero no podía concentrarme era imposible, por mi mente no dejaba de aparecer un nombre y no era precisamente el del chico con el que iba a salir hoy día.

¡Bells!.- gritó Alice, sacándome de mi trance, un minuto antes que me callera uno de mis peluches a la cara, el cual, ella me había lanzado.

¿Por qué fue eso?- dije mientras cogía al Sr. Canela del piso, me paraba de mi cama y lo ponía nuevamente en su lugar, mi estante.

No me estabas prestando atención.- explicó encogiéndose de brazos

Ahora tienes toda mi atención.- dije sentándome en posición de yoga sobre mi cama.

Bueno, como te estaba diciendo traje el OPI que tanto nos gusta

¿El yogata?- pregunté

No, ¿cuál más?- dijo irónica mientras negaba.- A ti te pasa algo, escúpelo y rápido

Yo… Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba Ed.- susurré bajito.

Me miro con compresión para después decirme

Edward no está en su mejor momento. Para serte sincera no lo he visto hasta ahora, mamá dice que sale muy temprano por la mañana, con su bicicleta, y que no regresa antes de la una de la mañana. Ella está muy preocupada, ayer la escuche hablando con mi papá, lo único que escuche fue lo que decía mi madre, ella le contaba como estaba Ed y por lo visto mi padre dijo algo que enfureció a Esme porque comenzó a decirle que no se metiera en su forma de educarnos y que si volvía a sugerir lo que sea que le había sugerido hiban a tener una larga charla con sus abogados presente. La cosa esta muy rara.

Ya te digo yo.- dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba en mi cama siendo seguida por Al

¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí acomodándome para que entraran en mi cama.

Emmet está muy raro, el miércoles luego de que nos cotaras lo que había pasado regrese a mi casa y al entrar en mi cuarto casi me da un infarto del susto. Emm estaba sentado en mi ventada, cuando le hiba a preguntar que le pasaba vi cómo se estremecía, estaba totalmente desgarrado.- contó mientras se secaba los ojos con su manga, ella estaba llorando. Mire a Alice y al mismo tiempo la rodeamos por los hombro con nuestros brazos.- yo trate de consolarlo pero se me escapo algo.- siguió tratando de explicarse.- solo fue comentario.- dijo exasperada.- y todo se desencadeno. Tuvimos una gran pelea. Por eso hoy no quería venir pero cuando me dijiste que él se había ido unos días a Asia con Charlie para pescar, no pude decirte que no.

¿Terminaron?- pregunto Alice quien se estira para alcanzar su cartera y saca de ella unos pañuelos "Elite" para después dárselos a Rosalie. Nos alejamos de ella para que pueda moverse con facilidad.

Si.- dijo para después sonarse estruendosamente.

Todo quedaba claro. Todos los puntos se habían unido. Edward había faltado al colegio desde lo que sucedió con Jacob, Emmet estaba furioso todo el tiempo y no dejaba de vagar por toda la casa murmurando sobre la traición, por ello papá decidió pasar unos días con Emm, para poder distraerlo un poco. Pero eso lo dejaba a Rosalie como…

¿Lo engañaste?- pregunte más dolida de lo que quería sonar. Ella solo atino con mirarme como una alienígena de tres cabezas.

Nunca.- respondió tajante.

Lo siento.- susurre mitificada.- lo siento mucho

No te preocupes.- dijo mientras se levantaba y terminaba de secarse los ojos, dejando así la conversación por terminada.- Vamos Ali, hay que hacer magia.

Me quede ahí, viéndolas. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a Ed, yo sentía un vacío gigante sin el a mi lado. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con él, tenía que hablarle y para eso primero debía encontrarlo.

Me pare rápidamente, sin importarme que estuviera descalza, y corrí hacia puerta

Llego antes de las ocho.- dije mientras la habría y salía corriendo.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y fui hacia la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba abierta, la atravesé y baje los escalones que le seguían para después correr hacia mi bicicleta y ver, al otro lado del jardin, como mi mamá, la cual por lo visto estaba en sus momentos de jardinera, me movía los brazos en son de despedida y me mandaba besos volados.

Te amo.- grite mientras montaba mi bicicleta y me dirigía a las rejas de mi mansión las cuales se abrieron un minuto antes que yo llegara.

Comencé a pedalear con todas mi fuerza.

Sé dónde estás.- susurre al viento.

**Soy el ser más despreciable de este mundo, pero sé que en el fondo de sus corazones me aman. ¿Qué les aprecio? Emmet se enteró y por lo visto no está para nada contento. ¿Qué pasara con Rose y Emmet? ¿Creen que el próximo capítulo habrá algún beso no deseado? Coménteme que piensan que sucederá o que quieren que suceda.**

**Pido disculpas eternas por la demora pero aunque no lo crean tiene un lado pues este tiempo me ha permitido escribir la segunda historia que pienso publicar a finales de este mes. Octubre, les aviso desde ahora, va a ser un mes un poco lento pues estoy organizando una fiesta y me va a ser imposible concretarme tanto como quisiera en esto.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo. Y como siempre no podía irme sin agradecerles a **AnneCullen1516, LisbesthCullen1993, MiireBC, Yo25079, bercegis, elenarobsten, idalia88, majo de cullen , ncnadia.21, supattinsondecullen, krisvampire, mireca22, RenesmeeCullenSwan, Ingridcollen, mary jazz, ebedsu, delmary**, esmeluna, Sasha_amane, AleCullen, Tanya Masen Cullen, anekka, rosamar, CRISTIMONTES y crisode73 **por todo su apoyo y tiempo, espero recibir sus opiniones e ideas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, le regalo a todas muchos besitos cariñositos.**

**PD: LAS ADORO **


End file.
